


Everything I Do

by MaybeItWasMemphis



Series: Mi Reina [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis
Summary: This story is what happens when Happy’s little sister plays cupid.Sequel to ‘Héroe.’
Relationships: Happy Lowman/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mi Reina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969417
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own it. Never had and I never will.
> 
> Author’s Note: This story starts off immediately after Happy leaves the Mayans clubhouse at the end of ‘Héroe.’

_“Don’t tell me, it’s not worth fighting for._

_You can’t tell me, it’s not worth dyin’ for._

_You know it’s true._

_Everything I do,_

_I do it for you.”_

**~ Bryan Adams, _I Do It For You_**

“Gracias, Happy.” I smiled as my favorite biker finished helping me to load up my SUV with boxes.

My older sister, Esme, was currently pregnant and living on a very tight budget. The baby’s father had skipped out on her and she was living the single mom life before her baby even arrived. Our older brother, Juan, was a member of the Mayans motorcycle club, and the club’s queen, Lilo, had gathered up a lot of used baby stuff for Esme. While a member of the Sons of Anarchy MC, Happy was also Lilo’s older brother and could often be found hanging around.

“No problem, little girl.” Happy closed the hatch door of the SUV. “I live in Charming anyway. It’s not like I’m going that far out of my way.”

Lilo had roped Happy into following me to Esme’s house and helping my unload the baby stuff. Esme was four-months along and shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting. I was all of five feet tall and 110 pounds soaking wet. Physical strength was not my strong suit.

Happy followed my SUV on his Harley the forty-five minutes it took to reach Esme’s small home in Charming. She wasn’t home when I knocked, and I couldn’t remember the code to open her garage door, so we ended up having to wait in the driveway for her.

Happy leaned back against his bike while I leaned against the passenger side door of my SUV.

“Sorry about the wait,” I apologized with a smile. “I sincerely thought that she was off work today.”

“I don’t have anywhere else to be,” Happy shrugged his shoulders. “You know, I see you all the time at the Mayans clubhouse. You somebody’s old lady?”

“No,” I chuckled. I wished but my knight on a steel horse rode for a different MC…and had no idea how I felt about him. He was twenty years older than me, had done hard time, and had a reputation as a ruthless killer. Oh, he was also standing right in front of me. “I’m just a girl of many talents for the Mayans.” Quickly realizing that kind of sounded whorish, I rushed to clarify myself. “I cook and clean at the clubhouse and bounce around between Marcus and Lilo’s two stores in Oakland. I’m the Mayans Cinderella without the wicked stepsisters.” Dios mío. Now I had gone and made myself sound like some kind of damsel in distress.

“You’re a princess,” Happy nodded. Apparently, he spoke idiot.

“Juan’s my brother,” I confirmed. “Esme’s my older sister,” I jerked my head in the direction of the house.

“Esme get in a lot of trouble?” Happy raised an eyebrow.

“No,” I laughed. “She’s the well behaved one in the family. Why do you ask?” That wasn’t a normal question for someone to ask, not even a biker.

“Because she just pulled up with the deputy chief of police.” Happy gestured towards the curb.

Turning my head to the right, I saw that he was telling the truth. A Charming P.D. pickup truck sat parked on the curb and my sister was seated in the passenger seat.

“What the hell?” Since when did Esme hang around with cops? Her regular social circle consisted of me, Lilo, and her friends from work. The chiseled-looking and admittedly hot police officer was a new addition that I had not been informed about.


	2. Chapter 2

“Zara, if you push your boobs up any higher, you’re going to give yourself a black eye, chicka.” Esme was smirking at me as I adjusted my bra in the mirror that hung from the back of her bedroom door. We were sneaking in some girl talk while Happy and the cop I now knew as David unloaded my SUV and put everything in the spare room that Esme was planning on using as a nursery.

“Vete al demonio” I shot back half-heartedly. “At least I’ll own up to having it bad for Happy. What’s up with you and Deputy Do-Right?”

“Don’t call him that.” Esme glared at me and threw her red work shirt at me before pulling on a white t-shirt. “He’s my friend. He gives me rides to and from work.”

It was way more than friendship on the cop’s part. When my sister wasn’t looking, his eyes were almost always trained on her. He had it bad.

***

Once all the boxes were inside, Happy seemed anxious to leave. He wasn’t comfortable around David. He was out the door the first chance he got. I hung around for another half an hour before Esme and David walked me to the door.

I was surprised to find Happy was still there, seated on his bike.

“Were you waiting for me, nene?” I smiled as I walked to his side.

“Maybe,” he smirked. “You wanna go and grab dinner with me?”

“That depends,” I crossed my arms over my chest. “What are you going to want in return?” I was no puta. If all he was looking for was a piece of ass he could fuck off and go find one of his club’s putas…or croweaters as they were more commonly called.

Happy chuckled and shrugged. “How about a kiss, little girl? If I earn it, of course.”

Heat flooded my cheeks and I had to force myself to hold his gaze. “I can agree to that,” I nodded. “One kiss,” I promised, “if you earn it, of course.”

“How about we drop your car off at the clubhouse and then hit up that steakhouse out on Route 11?”

“Sounds good.” I opened the driver’s side door of my SUV and climbed behind the wheel. “I’ll follow you.”

As I pulled out of the driveway, I glanced towards the Esme’s porch. She was standing on the steps, watching me leave. Deputy Do-Right stood beside her, his hand on her back. For anyone passing by it looked like a typical American domestic scene. Young couple, clearly in love, who were expecting a baby. Though, if my sister was to be believed, they weren’t a couple and the baby, obviously, didn’t belong to David. Really could have fooled me.


	3. Chapter 3

I parked my SUV in the parking lot of the SAMCRO clubhouse before Happy handed me his extra helmet and I climbed onto the back of his Harley. The ride to the steakhouse took about 45 minutes. I didn’t mine because it was a beautiful early autumn night and I got to ride pressed up against Happy with my arms wrapped around his waist.

When we arrived at the steakhouse and the hostess led us to a table, it felt like half the restaurant was watching us…and not in a good way. Prior to the death of former SAMCRO president, Jax Teller, the Sons of Anarchy were infamous in the town of Charming. After his death, SAMCRO was almost a taboo topic of conversation. The Teller/Morrow family had rained down hell on the small town and its residents were now incredibly wary of anyone wearing a kutte. That wariness turned to anger and fear when the kutte bore the image of the grim reaper.

“You sure are popular around here, nene,” I joked as he pulled out my chair for me. “If looks could kill, you would have been dead before we passed the bar.” I took my seat.

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he took the seat across from me. “SAMCRO isn’t as well liked as we used to be,” he told me in a dismissive tone. “Charming will get over it. It happened before, back in the 90s when J.T. Teller died.”

That was a big reminder that there was a rather large ago gap at play between us. In the 90s, Happy was already riding with the Sons of Anarchy while I had been born at the beginning of the decade and couldn’t really remember anything prior to roughly 1995. “Doesn’t that hatred bother you, my rey?”

Happy’s reply was delayed by the waiter coming over to take our drink orders. “I don’t give a shit if people like me,” Happy answered my question as though we hadn’t been interrupted. “Does it bother you, little girl?”

I giggled as the waiter delivered my glass of wine and Happy’s beer.

“What are you laughing about?” Happy took a long pull of his beer.

“You,” I replied with one last little chuckle. “My big brother rides with the Mayans and I’m a Latina. I’m used to being hated for one reason or another.”

“You wouldn’t mind being seen on the arm of the Tacoma Killa?” Happy raised an eyebrow.

“No, mi rey.” I shook my head. “It doesn’t bother you that my brother’s a Mayan? What about the age difference?”

The conversation was starting to sound like we were role playing a job interview and we were both trying to be the boss.

“Don’t care about your age.” Now it was Happy’s turn to laugh. “My sister’s the Mayans’ queen. Why the fuck would I care that your brother rides with them?”

I had almost forgotten all about Lilo. The older woman was so loyal to the Mayans that it was easy to forget that her brother rode for SAMCRO.

“Happy, tell me straight, mi rey – are you looking for an old lady or a warm body?” I was only willing to be one of those thing. I bet you can guess which one.

“Old lady,” Happy replied without hesitation. “If I just wanted to get laid, I’d go and find myself a croweater. Oh,” he smirked at me, “Lilo’s been calling Marcus mi rey for years. I know what it means, mi reina.”

My cheeks were on fire as the waiter arrived back at the table with a basket of peanuts and to take our order.


	4. Chapter 4

After Happy called me out for the term of endearment, something happened that had never before occurred. I became so awkward that you would have thought that I suffered from social anxiety. By the end of dinner, I had lost count of the number of times that I had tripped over my words or knocked a piece of cutlery off the table. For my grand finale, I had bumped into a waitress as we left the restaurant sending her and the tray of drinks, she was carrying crashing to the floor. I was beyond mortified.

I couldn’t even meet Happy’s eye as he handed me my helmet. That appeared to be the last straw for him.

Happy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me tightly to him. He grabbed my helmet from my hand and reached up and cupped my cheek. “Eyes on me, little girl,” he ordered.

Unable to resist him, my eyes slowly found his.

“I’m gonna tell you a secret.” His thumb caressed my cheek. “I like it when you call me mi rey. It makes it sound like you’re mine of that you at least wanna be.”

“I do – want to be yours.” I’d already made a fool of myself so I might as well just be honest and hope and pray for the best.

“That’s good.” Happy leaned in closer. I could feel his breath on my face and smell the after-dinner mint that he’s eaten while paying the check at the restaurant. “I kind of want you to be mine too. I’ve had my eye on you for a while. I think that’s why Lilo asked me to help you.”

I giggled. “I thought she asked you because she knows I’ve had a crush on you since I was eighteen.” I really needed to hug Lilo the next time I saw her. She was playing cupid and I loved her for it.

“Be mine?” Happy ran his thumb over my bottom lip. “SAMCRO’s different now, run more like tha Mayans. Chibs doesn’t have a queen and the only other old lady the club has is Tig’s girl, Venus. I need a strong old lady at my side, and I want her to be you, baby girl.”

I had to talk myself out of crying before I managed a barely-there nod of my head. “Si, mi rey. I’d love to be yours.”

Happy gave me a grin that I honestly never though I’d see on his face. Pulling me closer he bestowed a passionate kiss to my lips. He didn’t take his time. No sooner had his lips touched mine than his tongue was sweeping into my mouth. After that, my brain kind of short circuited. I gave myself over to more primal urges as one of Happy’s hands trailed down to tightly grab my ass. We only pulled apart when we heard wolf-whistling coming from a passing car.

I was blushing and unsure of what to say.

“You got any plans tomorrow?” Happy kept his hands possessively on my hips. He didn’t seem to care who saw us.

“No,” I answer. The next day was Sunday. Both of Marcus and Lilo’s stores were closed and the Mayans always seemed to stay out of trouble on the Lord’s day.

“Good.” Happy gave me quick peck on the lips. “I wanna take you somewhere.”


	5. Chapter 5

The ‘someplace’ that Happy wanted to take me to turned out to be pretty far away. I had been riding on the back of Happy’s motorcycle for hours and it was very nearly morning when a familiar sight come into view on my right. I knew the canyons and hills just as well as the rest of the world did. Even if you’d never been before, you knew exactly where they were. A 100-foot-high illuminated white sign would your location better than any smartphone, map, or GPS system. Happy had brought me to the Hollywood Hills. This was unexpected turn of events.

We climbed further into the hills. I watched the famous Hollywood sign grow bigger and bigger until Happy stopped and parked his bike right under it.

“Hap, are we allowed to be here, mi rey?” I asked as I took off my helmet. I was pretty positive that the sign was considered a protected historical landmark.

“Not really,” Happy replied as he helped me off the bike. “One of the guys in the LA charter does security for the sign. I text him before we left Charming and he killed the alarms for us.”

“This is so cool. I’ve never been this close to it before.” I couldn’t stop myself from marveling at the sign. It was way bigger and more imposing than anything I’d ever seen on TV or from the road.

Happy wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Wanna get a closer look, baby girl?” He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

“How could we get closer, mi rey?” We were already standing at the base of the Hollywood sign. We were way closer than any tourist ever dreamed of getting to it.

In answer to my question, Happy pointed to the white metal ladder that ran up the side of the giant H. It was a good thing that I wasn’t afraid of heights. We climbed the ladder, Happy coming up behind me for safety, until we came to the middle of the H. Even thought we weren’t at the top; we were still about 50 feet off the ground. Happy held my hand to help me keep my balance as I carefully took a seat. Then, just as carefully, he sat down to join me, leaning his back against the side of the H, and pulling me to sit with my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

“This is the best first date I’ve ever been on, Happy.” I leaned my head back against his shoulder. “Thank you, mi rey.”

A low growl issued from deep within Happy’s chest and his arms tightened around my waist. “This better be the last fuckin’ first date you ever go on, little girl.”

“We’ll see,” I giggled. I was playing hard to get when I knew damn well that Happy already had me – and he knew it too. “I still don’t have your crow yet, nene. You still have time to slip up.” Wearing Happy’s crow meant getting a tattoo of a black bird that marked me as a SAMCRO old lady. If I were being honest with myself, I’d admit that I was actually more than eager to get the tattoo.

My words pulled another grow from Happy. “You’re playing with fire, little girl,” he warned.


	6. Chapter 6

We had watched the sun come up while wrapped up in each other’s arms and sitting on the Hollywood sign. After that, Happy had taken me out for breakfast at a little diner not far from the sunset strip. By the time we arrived back at the SAMCRO clubhouse in Charming, evening had once again fallen. Neither one of us had slept a wink and we were both starting to feel it.

“Baby girl,” Happy grabbed my wrist as headed for my SUV. He pulled me into his arms, flipping off his friend Tig as he whistled from one of the bays of the Teller-Morrow garage. “I don’t want you driving back to Oakland tired. Stay here with me tonight.” It wasn’t a request, but it wasn’t exactly an order either.

“I have to work tomorrow,” I half-heartedly protested. While it was true that I was working at Marcus and Lilo’s biker boutique the next day, I wasn’t expected until eleven. I’d have plenty of time to get there in the morning and I really was too tired to drive back to Oakland. I was likely to fall asleep behind the wheel.

“I’ll make sure you get to work on time,” he promised. He used his nose to nudge my cheek so I would turn to look at him and he could softly kiss my lips. “Please stay with me, mi reina.”

Damn him, I thought with no real malice. He had figured out that I had a soft spot for him calling me that. While even as Happy’s old lady I had no chance of being an MC queen like Lilo, it really didn’t bother me. As long as I got to call Happy my old man the title of MC princess suited me just fine. Still, hearing Happy call me his queen in my native tongue had my stomach doing summersaults.

“Fine,” I playfully huffed. “But you aren’t getting any, mi amado.” That I was 100% serious about. As I’ve said before, I was no puta. It didn’t matter how great the date had been. I had standards and didn’t put out on the first date. Period. End of story.

“I know, baby girl.” He kissed my forehead as we stood hugging each other in the SAMCRO parking lot. “I wasn’t asking. I’m too fuckin’ tired to give you the attention you deserve, Zara.”

I tried not to but I totally swooned at his words. Standing on my toes, I leaned up to kiss him.

“Oi, you two! Yer scarin’ off the customers! Take it inside!” SAMCRO’s president, Chibs, was laughing his ass off at us as he called from the garage’s open office door.

“That’s my clue to get your fine ass in my bed, baby.” Happy was sure to give said ass a healthy swat, making me squeal.

****

As I stood in the bathroom of Happy’s dorm room at the clubhouse, getting ready for bed, I couldn’t resist pulling out my phone and sending a text to Lilo.

*** I owe you BIG TIME! ***

Lilo’s response was almost immediate.

*** You don’t me anything. But…tag your it to babysit my brother from now on. ***

I burst out laughing as I read the text.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm clock on my phone went off the next morning at five. The phone was on the nightstand on Happy’s side of the bed, so, I had to reach over him to silence it. I had thought that Happy was still asleep, so I jumped a bit when his hands settled on my waist, keeping me from pulling back.

“No good morning kiss?” Happy’s voice was husky from sleep and the tiny smirk on his face was a tired kind of sexy.

I smiled. “Of course, mi rey.” I leaned down, my long hair forming a curtain around us as I softly kissed him.

When I went to pull back, Happy wasn’t having it. Grabbing my hips, he pulled me to straddle him before tangling his hand in my hair and plundering my mouth like a damn pirate. The man could kiss that was for damn sure.

Eventually, the need for oxygen became a paramount and we pulled apart to catch our breath. “Got time for me to take you on a ride before work?” The way he was leering at me told me that he wasn’t talking about a ride on his Harley.

“No, nene,” I gave a nervous giggle. “Not today.” I moved to get off of him but Happy wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me where I was.

“Little girl,” Happy’s voice was stern. “What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing,” I lied. “I just don’t want to be late. I’m opening the store today.” I refused to meet his gaze.

Happy put one hand on my hip and reached up and cupped my cheek. “Don’t lie to me, baby,” he warned. “Why’d you get scared when I asked to be with you? I want the fuckin’ truth, Zara.”

“I’mstillavirgin.” I mumbled quickly.

“Louder and slower, little girl.”

“I’m still a virgin,” I admitted, finally looking him in the eye.

The small smirk was now firmly back on his face. “I get it, baby. You don’t want your first time to be a quick fuck before work.”

I blushed and nodded.

Using the hand that was still on my cheek, he pulled me down for a soft kiss that was almost heartbreakingly tender. “I can wait, mi reina,” he whispered against my lips when we parted. “Just say when.”

I don’t know why I was so surprised that the Tacoma Killer had this soft side that he was showing me more and more of. Happy was Lilo’s brother and she was a sweetheart. It had to be genetic.

I sat back up on Happy’s lap and he reached up to gently rub circles on the small of my back. “Why don’t you go and get ready for work? I’ll go get us some coffee.”

“Okay, mi rey.” I really wasn’t eager to leave Happy’s side but, unfortunately, I was an adult who had bills and responsibilities.

“Who’s place we stayin’ at tonight, little girl? Yours or mine?” Happy’s question took me off guard.

“I have to give Esme a ride to St. Thomas for a doctor’s visit. It would be easier to stay at your place if that’s cool?”

Happy sat up with me still in his lap. “You’re always welcome in my bed, baby.” He kissed me.

He really needed to stop kissing me stupid because once my brain unscrambled itself, we really needed to talk about our sleeping (living?) arrangements.


	8. Chapter 8

A week later, I was visiting with Esme at her place after work. Happy was off on SAMCRO business so I had decided to help my sister sort through all of the baby clothes her friends and our family had given her.

“You’re not gonna have to buy this kid clothes until he or she is like three,” I laughed as I took in all the piles of clothes scattered all over the living room. We had been sorting clothes by age, sex, and color, and had almost been overwhelmed by the chore.

I watched as Esme came across the black onesie that I had added to the sort pile when I had arrived earlier. “You put this in here just to annoy David, didn’t you?” She fixed me with a knowing glare.

The onesie had the SAMCRO emblem on the front. Happy had given it to me before I had left his house that morning. “Why would David be concerned with what YOUR child is wearing?” I had totally done it to get a rise out of Deputy Do-Right, but it was still a valid question.

Esme seemed to deflate a little. “Uh…I don’t have an answer to that question.”

“You do know that you’re in love with him, right? Why don’t you just tell him?”

Esme rolled her eyes. “I haven’t even known him for a month. I’m not in love. No man that looks like that is gonna want to be with a pregnant chick.”

“No,” I shook my head and spoke sarcastically. “He’s at your beck and call and looks at you like you hung the moon and stars because he’s totally repulsed by you. That makes complete sense.” It was now my turn to roll my eyes.

“Drop it,” Esme ordered.

At that moment, I heard a motorcycle pull up in the driveway. I glanced out the window, expecting to see Happy or maybe Juan. My heart fell into my stomach when I saw that it was Tig coming up the walk, followed by Chibs.

“Shit,” I cursed, hurrying to the front door to pull it open. “What happened? Where is he?” I didn’t even bother to properly greet them.

“St. Thomas Hospital,” Chibs answered.

“He’s gonna be fine,” Tig rushed to assure me. “The doc sewed him up and he should be home in a few days.”

“What the FUCK happened?” I demanded.

“An old prospect that we didn’t patch in showed up and got a little knife happy,” Tig was the one who explained.

“It’s already been handled, lass,” Chibs eyes conveyed the meaning of his words. The prospect was dead.

“Can you guys not discuss this crap in my house, please?” Esme called from the living room.

“Sorry,” I called back before looking at Chibs. “What room is he in and on what floor?”


	9. Chapter 9

Esme had given me a disapproving look as I grabbed my messenger bag and hightailed it out the door. I loved my older sister, but our views on the MC life were vastly different. I knew that while I worried about Happy, Esme was worried about me getting caught up in SAMCRO’s violence. There was nothing I do to change her mind, so I wasn’t even going to attempt to try. She just didn’t get it, and she probably never would.

It took me only ten minutes to get to St. Thomas Hospital, Chibs and Tig following me the whole way on their bikes. At the front desk, I lied and told the nurse that I was Happy’s fiancé so they would let me back to see him. 

Happy was sitting up in his hospital bed, growling at the nurse who was checking his IV when I walked in.

“Play nice, mi rey,” I admonished as I walked to stand beside his bed.

The nurse shot me a grateful smile before leaving the room and us alone.

“Are you alright?” I asked, looking him over for damage.

Happy tugged on his hospital gown to show me a large bandaged area on his abdomen. “Fucker was too weak to cut me deep,” he explained. “The only reason the doc won’t cut me loose is ‘cause I had a transfusion.”

A blood transfusion was no joke. I couldn’t help but gasp. “How much fucking blood did you lose?!”

“Enough,” Happy shrugged. “I’m okay, baby girl,” he reached out and took my hand, pulling me to sit down on the bed beside him.

“You fucking scared me, Happy.” I didn’t even know the tears were coming until they started to fall.

Happy pulled me to rest against his uninjured side. “I’m sorry, mi reina.” He kissed my forehead.

I buried my face against the side of his neck. “I love you,” I spoke into his skin.

Happy tensed for a brief second before relaxing and tightening his arm around me. “Love you too,” he spokes so low that I barely heard him. “I’m not leaving you without one hell of a fight, Zara,” he spoke a little louder.

I sat up and kissed him as he brought his hands up to wipe the tears from my cheeks. “Move to Charming?” He looked me in the eyes.

“Si,” I nodded. There was no significant discussion. “Lilo should be here soon with Marcus. I’ll talk to her about cutting back at the Mayans clubhouse and the stores.”

“You fucking told Lilo?” Happy groaned. “I’m not gonna hear the end of this.”

“Venus called her, not me.” I chuckled and laid back down on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere. I’ll protect you from your big bad, _little_ sister.” I kissed just below his ear.

Happy’s response was to smack my ass.


	10. Chapter 10

A half an hour after I arrived, Lilo had shown up with her husband, Marcus. After that, Chibs, Tig, and his old lady, Venus, piled into the small hospital room. The only thing keeping us all from being kicked out for violating the visitors' policy (no more than three in a room) was the fact that Happy kept growling at any nurse or doctor who dared to open their mouth.

“How did this happen?” Lilo gestured towards Happy’s wound.

“Leftover bullshit from Jax’s time,” Happy explained to his sister. “This guy never should have been allowed to prospect. It was Jax’s call, but we didn’t patch the fucker in. He was a fucking pussy. I’m shocked he even had the balls to knife me.”

Happy’s answer seemed to calm Lilo down almost at once. Lilo had no problem with the current incarnation of SAMCRO, but she hadn’t been a fan when Jax was at the head of the table. She hadn’t liked the president before Jax either. When Clay Morrow had been in charge, Happy had ended up in Stockton Prison for over a year.

“Has it been handled?” Marcus stood at the end of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Aye,” Chibs responded from the doorway.

Marcus nodded.

After that, Chibs, Tig, and Venus left for the night.

“Zara’s moving in with me,” Happy blurted out to Lilo as soon as the door was closed. “I don’t want her working for you anymore, especially at the clubhouse.”

“Excuse the hell out of you!” I had been cuddled up to Happy in his hospital bed, but not I jumped to my feet. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him. “I said I wanted to cut back, not cut! I need a job! who the hell do you think you are, pendejo?!”

“Your old man, that’s fucking who,” Happy growled at me. Unlike me, he seemed to have no problem having this fight in front of Lilo and Marcus. “A SAMCRO old lady shouldn’t be working for another club. And the only thing you need is me. It’s my fucking job to take care of you, has been since you agreed to be mine. And fucking call me an asshole again, Zara. I dare you, little girl.”

“Enough, you two!” Lilo interrupted us.

“Zara,” Marcus got my attention. He had a stern look on his face. “Happy’s right. If you’re his old lady, it sends the wrong message, you working for the Mayans. You wanted to be an old lady, mija. You need to act like one and respect your old man’s wishes.”

When I saw Lilo nodding her head in agreement, I knew I was outnumbered. I took a few deep, calming breaths. I counted to ten – twice. Then I took a seat in the chair beside the bed. “Fine,” I huffed and folded my arms over my chest.

I knew that I was the one in the wrong. I knew that Marcus was right. I was fully aware of the rules when I agreed to be Happy’s old lady. I just had never been good at the whole admitting I was wrong thing.


	11. Chapter 11

I was still pretty pissed off when Happy was released from the hospital the next day. He insisted on taking my keys and driving us home. That hadn’t helped my mood at all. He could be such a stubborn culo when he wanted to be. He was lucky I loved him, or I would have killed him already.

When we got back to Happy’s place, I helped him get comfortable on the couch. “How much longer am I gonna be getting the silent treatment, little girl?”

“I’m not giving you the silent treatment, mi rey.” I sighed and sat down beside him. “I’m just confused, that’s all. Without work, I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“What if you helped me manage my tattoo parlor?” Happy cringed a little in pain as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “If you run the business side of shit, it’d leave me more time to actually ink people.”

“Are you only offering the job because I’m upset?” I wouldn’t take it if that were the case. I’d probably go and work at Target with Esme just to piss him off.

“No,” Happy denied. “I do need the help. I was gonna ask you before you left your other jobs. Morphine makes me mouthy, and they gave me a shit ton of it yesterday. My fuckin’ mouth got ahead of my brain.”

I’m pretty sure that was as close to an apology as I was likely to get out of Happy. At least he had given me an honest explanation for his behavior. That’s all I wanted anyway. Words were cheap. I’ll take the truth over an apology any day of the week.

“Okay,” I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Happy bent his head, going for a kiss, when he flinched and hissed in pain, pulling back from me.

I gently moved Happy’s arm from around my shoulders and got to my feet. “Lay down, mi rey. I’ll go get your pain pills.”

Happy looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn’t. His lack of fight told me that the pain he was in was terrible. I made sure he was comfortable on the couch before getting his pain medication out of my bag in the kitchen and filling a glass of water in the sink.

“Here, nene, take these.” I dropped two pills into Happy’s hand and waited for him to put them on his tongue before handing him the water to wash them down with.

“Thanks, baby girl.” Happy handed me the now empty water glass.

“It’s what I’m here for,” I waved off his thanks. I set the glass on the coffee table and moved to sit on my knees on the floor beside the couch. I leaned my head on my arms on the cushion by Happy’s chest. I was exhausted after spending the night at the hospital.

I felt one of Happy’s hands move to my head, and he started to gently stroke my hair. I picked up my head to smile at him. “You’re beautiful, Zara,” he told me in a deep, husky near-whisper.

I blushed. “Those pain pills kicked in fast. Wow,” I joked.

Happy rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Fuckin’ wiseass,” he muttered. “Let’s go to the bedroom, little girl. You need to rest just as much as I do.”

I was not about to argue with him. Curling up with Happy in our king-sized bed for uninterrupted sleep sounded like paradise to me.

***

“I’m sorry I called you an asshole, mi rey,” I mumbled into his chest as we lay in bed.

Happy chuckled. “It’s cool, baby. You should have heard what I was calling you in my head.” He kissed my forehead.

I had to be careful of the bandages as I shook with laughter. Happy was looking down on me with a warm smile on his face when I stopped.

“Love you, mi reina.” He brushed his lips softly against mine.

“Love you too,” I whispered as I settled into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

It was a full two weeks before Happy’s wounds healed enough to allow him to return to regular activity again. He hadn’t minded the first week when the pain was at its worst. The second week, I almost strangled him with my bare hands. His stitches were removed, and the healing wounds were itchy, and he bitched about it. He wanted to get laid, but one of his muscles had been knicked in the attack, and he couldn’t have sex until it was healed. He really bitched about that. Towards the end of his recovery, my old man had become a real jackass.

It was the morning of Happy’s first day back on his feet when he got a call from Venus…who was looking for me. Happy handed me his phone before moving over to the coffee pot on the counter.

“What’s up, V?” I smiled as Happy poured me a cup of (my favorite) black coffee and passed it to me.

“Are you terribly busy today, honey?” Venus’s deep voice was friendly, but I could hear the underlining stress that she was trying to conceal.

“I have to drive my sister to an ultrasound this afternoon, but other than that, no.” Esme would be finding out if she was having a boy or girl today. “What do you need, V?”

“I need your help with something,” Venus was being cagey. “Can you come over to my place?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” I hung up the phone.

“What was that about?” Happy nodded towards the phone that now sat on the countertop that separated the two of us.

“I have no idea.” I shook my head. “Venus is acting weirder than normal. She asked me to come over and help her with something.” I hoped it wasn’t anything crazy, like she needed help disposing of a corpse or something, but with the women she hung out with…that wasn’t out of the realm of possibility.

Happy nodded. “Go. I can live one more day without you at the shop.”

I walked around the counter so I could give him a quick kiss. “Gracias, mi rey.”

Happy patted me on the ass as his way of saying ‘you’re welcome.’

***

“Venus!” I called for the older woman as I walked through the unlocked front door of the Tragger house.

“In the bedroom, honey!”

I walked down the hall and into the master bedroom. I found Venus seated on the bed, still in her silk dressing gown and tending to a newborn baby.

“Um, V…what the hell?” Venus was transgender and thus incapable of having a baby naturally. She and Tig were both in their late forties and weren’t about to start adopting kids now. He had two daughters from a previous marriage, and he shared a fifteen-year-old son named Joey with Venus.

“Fawn went and got herself into trouble…and left said trouble on our doorstep this morning,” Venus explained.

“Literally?” I thought the whole leaving a baby on the doorstep thing only happened in books like _Harry Potter_.

“No,” Venus rolled her eyes. “She doesn’t want the baby. She made that very clear. Tig’s driving her back to her momma’s place in Portland as we speak.”

“Sweet baby Jesus,” I whistled. “What do you need from me? You know me, and Happy will help any way that we can.” Famous last words those were.

“Have and Happy talked about having kids yet?”

“¿Qué carajo?” My jaw almost hit the fucking ground. I took out my phone and text Esme that I had a club emergency (because this totally counted) and wouldn’t be able to give her a ride to her appointment. Then I sent an SOS text to Happy because I had no clue how to handle this situation.


End file.
